Couple Tournament Dance
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: To enter and win the title as the years Duelist King, Seto goes though the lengths of taking his rival Yumi to the dance as his date and partner. Though, even rivals have room to fall in love. Female Yami Yugi Prideshipping NOT INCEST! One shot


**I was bored and I haven't done a one shot in a while, so I decided to do one now. In the future, I plan on writing a genderbending fan fiction, which will be good by the way. Both will be love stories, well one at least. The other has more action and adventure than romance, but whatever. Anyways, this idea for a genderbending one shot had been in my head for a while. Most usually have a fem Yugi, but I'm gonna be a little creative and do a fem Yami. What can I say? I like trying out new things and I think it'd be interesting if there was a fem Yami instead of always making Yugi a girl and Yami a guy. I mean is Yugi less _manly_ than Yami or something? Lol anyways, here is my first genderbending one shot! Enjoy!**

**Warning: this will include a fem Yami x boy pairing. You have been warned! This is also a love story, so don't expect too much out of it. If you're a boy, you will not enjoy it... _unless you're gay..._ That was a joke, but seriously, WHAT GUY WOULD BE INTERESTED IN A LOVE STORY? Whatever, just enjoy the story!**

It was school day at Domino High. By this time, it was lunch and everyone was enjoying their daily meal. In the midst of the crowd of hungry students, there was a large group gathering around a curtain table with two duelists playing Duel Monsters. The duel was heating up and everyone was anxious to see how the duel would turn out, despite the fact they knew who the winner would be.

On one end of the table stood a confident teenage girl. She wore her casual school uniform, though the jacket was worn like a cap and her skirt was slight longer than most of the other school girls' skirts. This particular chick was known as _the game master_ or the Queen of Games ever since she defeated Seto Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters. Of course, her twin brother Yugi Moto also defeated Seto Kaiba, but kept the title _King_ of Games. This chick was Yumi Moto.

Yumi held a hand of cards like a casino chick playing poker. Her red lips pierced, matching her narrowed violet eyes. The audience stared directly at her with anxiousness about what move she would play next.

"I sacrifice Fernal Imp to summon out Dark Magician Girl!" Yumi declared as she placed two fingers, her red painted nails, and slowly, but swiftly, removed the Fernal Imp card from the monster card zone and placed it in her graveyard. She used the same hand to place the Dark Magician Girl card beside Dark Magician.

"Those are not enough to defeat my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto responded with cold blue eyes. He hated Yumi with all his heart, mostly due to the fact that this was the first opponent to defeat him, before her brother defeated him as well. It was one thing when _Yugi_ took the title, but Seto would not allow to be defeated by a mere chick.

Yumi curled her ruby lips while her blond bangs drifted in the wind. She let a dark chuckle escape her nose, which made Seto's face turn red in boiling anger. What could she possibly be laughing about? She took another card from her hand, which was a spell card, and activated it.

"I play Magic Formula and equip it to Dark Magician Girl. This increases her attack by 700. Now Dark Magician Girl has 2700 attack," Yumi smirked with pure confidence.

"SO WHAT? My Ultimate Dragon is still stronger!" Seto said with an evil look in his eye.

"Think again," Yumi replied, flipping her face-down card. "I play Magic Twin Burst, this increases Dark Magician's Attack by Dark Magician Girl's attack, making his attack 5200."

"HOLY SHIT!" One kid bursted out of his mouth as Seto glared in deep anger.

"My Dark Magician attacks your dragon!" Yumi declared.

"I play my spell card Shrink!" Seto declared desperately.

"Nice try, but I my my trap Mystical Riftpanel!" Yumi smirked as she flipped her second face-down card. Seto's eyes widened and his face turned almost pale. "Your Shrink card's effect now applies to your dragon and my Dark Magician continues its attack. I win."

_"DAMIT!"_ Seto shouted while pounding his fists on the table. Everyone began bursting out laughing, mostly Yumi's friends Joey, Duke, her brother Yugi, and her best friend Tea.

"Now co'mon, Kaiba. _Be nice_," Yumi mocked.

"I think you got him wild up there, Yue," Joey smirked.

"I _will_ defeat you! I will not be defeated by a girl!" Seto yelled.

_"For being president of a _major_ corporation, you have a way of showing how mature you are,_" Yumi snickered, which made Seto boil even more.

"I think you've already done enough, Yumi," Yugi said, trying to keep his sister from making Seto anymore angrier.

Yumi rolled her eyes, then got up from her chair. She slid her arms through her pink jacket before brushing the dust off her skirt. Everyone was clapping for the queen's victory, not that it was any surprise. Yumi was the Queen of Games and would defeat anyone in any game they played whether it was Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, Chess, Tick-Tack-Toe, or Spades.

Seto watched angrily as Yumi rejoined her friends and ate her lunch. He sighed madly while eating the rest of his lunch he brought from home. Compared to most of the kids here, Seto brought his own lunch and never ate with _anyone_. He didn't need to be bothered by company and bombarding fangirls who just wanted to get a piece of him. He _never_ needed anyone. The only person he can even consider having any close relations was Mokuba.

* * *

Yumi sat on the lunch table outside next to her brother, who sat next to his girlfriend Tea. Joey and Tristan sat on the other side of the table. They were great friends and shared so much in common. Yumi spent most of her time with Tea, since she was the only girl and closest friend in the group, aside from Yugi. Tea could speak Yumi's language and understood the girl better than anyone else.

Joey and Tristan were the same with Yugi, though he seemed more closer to Joey. They used to bully Yugi in the past until they were beaten half to death by Trudge and Yugi defended them. They had been friends since. Joey also dated Yumi in the past, but things got complicated and they drifted apart. Now, they were just close friends and nothing more. Yugi and Tea had been dating for several months, since Yumi kept convincing her brother to ask her out and evenually took them on a blind date. Yugi still never forgave Yumi for that, but was glad to be dating Tea.

Joey began boasting out how he finally got a date to the dance, which was this coming Saturday. Everyone was excited about this, especially since Joey hadn't had a girlfriend since his days with Yumi.

"So, how hot is this chick?" Tristan snickered.

"She's tall and blond and her breasts are _huge_! I swear I think she might've had plastic surgery!" Joey bragged.

"Let's just hope she's not a guy," Yumi teased before her and Tristan laughed.

_"Shut up!"_ Joey snapped at Yumi with redness on his face.

"Whatever Romeo," Yumi replied while rolling her eyes and eating her cheese stick.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance?" Tea asked Yumi.

"You want me to give you a list?" Yumi asked before showing the amount of notes passed to her from her previous classes.

"Aw, who did you choose?"

"Non of them. They're not really my type and besides, I don't even know any of them."

"Co'mon Yumi! The dance in two days and you haven't found a date yet?"

"It's fine, Tea. I don't really care much about dancing. I'm a gamer, not a dancer."

The bell rang, ending lunch. Yumi and her friends threw their trash away just as Tea finished, "you're missing out, Yue."

Yumi snorted while rolling her eyes. She loved it that Tea cared about her so much, but sometimes could be a bit pushy. Then again, Yumi liked that side to Tea, always pushing her friends along. That's why she was so good for Yugi. He needed a girlfriend that would give him a little push every once and a while. He was always the shy one, while Yumi was always the outgoing character.

There was an assembly that day and everyone gathered on the bleachers of their grade. Seto sat at the very front of the bleachers, so he could hear the announcements better and not have to hear a bunch of screaming students. Seto liked it that way. Yumi, on the other hand, was the type who sat with her friends in the middle of the bleachers with her brother.

_"As you all know, this Saturday will be the Spring Dance!"_ The Principal announced before a bunch of screaming kids began ringing in Seto's ears. _Boy, he hated that!_ _"Along with the dance, we will have a Couple Tournament!"_ Seto's eyes lit up at the word _tournament_._ "Each couple will be dueling against each other in a tag-team duel! We will be following the Duel Monsters rule books and the winner will be titled this year's Duelist King and Queen! Anyone participating at the dance will automatically be signed up, so make sure you have your ticket!"_ The crowd began screaming at the top of their lungs and Seto sought this as a chance to defeat Yumi, but he needed a partner.

Unfortunately, the next day, Seto couldn't concentrate on his school work due to the amount of girls staring or flirting with him. _It was irritating!_ Seto couldn't even get a moment of privacy to concentrate on getting his work done, so he could pay his bills and take care of Mokuba. People were just so selfish, especially ones of the female species.

Yumi wasn't doing too well either, since guys were chasing her all over the place. She couldn't even be with her friends, because too many guys were asking her out. Just when she thought her_ 'no's'_ would be enough when she declared it the past three days! There were times like these when she wished she were a guy with a crazy hair due instead of a hot sexy chick with long black hair in a ponytail and blond bangs.

When lunch started, Seto found three chicks sitting at his usual spot. He began searching for a lunch table somewhere that was more private, but it seemed that every girl was catching his eye. _Was there anywhere he could sit where he could get an ounce of privacy?_

_"Hey chicky, come sit here!"_ One guy invited Yumi, who was also trying to find a place to sit. Seto took notice of this.

"No thank you, I'm already sitting with someone!" Yumi replied then ran into another guy.

"You mean _me_?" An obese boy asked as Yumi gave a glare and walked passed him.

"Hey, can I be your date for the dance?" One guy from the corner asked Yumi.

"I already told you, no!" Yumi replied.

Seto snorted, feeling better that he was not the only one dealing with people bothering him. He sighed and came to an empty lunch table he finally found. Several girls that followed him were about to sit down when...

"Get out of my sight. Neither of you are worthy to be my dueling partner!" Seto snapped.

The girls' mouths gaped and they began spouting out words like _"what an asshole!"_ or _"he's so rude!"_ Seto didn't care, he was just glad that the girls were out of his sight. The last thing he wanted was another girl sitting by him just so she could have a date from _the Duelist Champion_. This was just as annoying as hearing Joey Wheeler screaming.

Speaking of annoyance, Seto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and spotted Yugi with a nervous look on his face.

"What do you want?" Seto asked grimly.

"Can my friends and I sit at your table. Everyone keeps hitting on me and my sister and I can't be with my friends," Yugi replied.

"Now why would I want you and your bitch to sit by me?" Seto asked rhetorically with a smirk up his lips.

"Because if you don't, I'll happily invite every single one of your _fangirls_ over to your mansion," Yumi threatened.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Seto glared as Yumi gave one in response. "Why can't you tell your fanboys to leave you alone?"

"Because I already did and I'm not an asshole like you."

"Which is why they won't leave you alone," Seto said before letting out a sigh. "Sit wherever, I don't care!"

"Thank you!" Yugi thanked Seto. "I promise we won't be trouble at all!"

"I highly doubt it, but I'd rather have it be you than the rest of these losers," Seto replied honestly. Even though he never liked Yugi and Yumi, he still gave them some respect. They were true gamers and knew how to play almost every single game on the planet. Joey was no different... _to an extent._

Yugi, Tea, Yumi, and Joey sat at Seto's table eating and talking. Seto ignored them and was finally able to concentrate on his work after finishing his lunch. _Finally, people that actually respected him as a person and not a prized turkey!_ Seto was able to catch up on his math and science, which he couldn't get done due to the amount of fangirls bombarding around him.

Yumi mostly talked with Tea about clothes, movies, and other things. She took off her jacket due to the hot whether, revealing her white blouse with the blue bow and her vase-shaped figure. Seto couldn't help, but notice how smooth Yumi's curves were around her waist and upper body. Her breast shape was smooth and round compared to most girls who rather had too flat of chests or had breasts that took up most of their body like Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It matched perfectly with Yumi's smooth long legs and large thighs.

Yumi looked at Seto with cocked eyebrows asking, _"what?"_

Seto focused his eyes on his work, hiding the blush on his cheeks, before replying, _"nothing."_ He had to focus on catching up on his work. He still felt embarrassed that he was looking lustfully at his own rival. _What was he thinking?_ Though, Yumi did look fine, generally speaking. Though, when it came to rivals, Seto was to never associate with them... _at least not romantic wise._

"Hey Kaiba," Tea said as Seto eyed the young girl with a glare. "Um... are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Non of the girls are qualified to date Seto Kaiba," Seto replied.

"Oh, so the ones _qualified _are the ones that speak in third person and act like they're the king of the world?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"NO! I'm saying there is not one female here that meets my level!"

"Non except Yue," Joey added, pointing his thumb toward Yumi, who shot a half smirk.

"She's a rival, not a partner!" Seto clarified.

"Because I'm a girl and always kick your ass," Yumi added.

"You want me to kick you off his table or are you going to let me continue my work?"

Yumi hovered her head over Seto's homework, then pointed at the problem Seto was working on, saying, "the answer is _non of thee above_."

"Did I ask you to help me with homework?"

"No, but I enjoy pissing you off."

_"Bitch."_

Yumi stuck her tongue out, which irritated Seto. The gang began talking to each other again and not bothering Seto. He had to admit, they knew when and when not to bother him. _At least there was someone, or some people, who respected him!_

It wasn't long before lunch ended. Seto still thought long and hard about how he could enter the Couple Tournament and who would be perfect as his tag-team partner. There were no girls around who knew Duel Monsters like he did. They were rather amatures or didn't like the game at all. It all came down to Yumi. She was the only girl in Domino High who was worthy to be his partner at all. The rest of the other girls never met his level.

_'Great, of all the girls here, it has to be the one I hate,'_ Seto thought to himself. A sigh left him as he watched Yumi working on English. How many times had they dueled against each other? It was possible Yumi was going to the dance with Joey, since they used to date at some point._ Still..._ was Yumi the only one of the opposite sex who met Seto's level?

It took two hours, but as soon as school ended and everyone was walking to their cars or buses, Seto finally decided to do the most lowest thing he's ever done in his life. There was always _Yugi_ being Seto's rival that he would crush in this tournament and Seto decided that he could always find ways of defeating Yumi anytime. Right now, he needed a partner to enter the Couple Tournament and dominate the school as the Duelist King of the school.

Seto walked in the hallway filled with who knows how many kids preparing to head home. He finally found Yumi on her way to walk home, since her and Yugi's home was not too far. Seto walked to the girl and tapped her shoulder. Yumi turned around with narrowed eyes and pierced lips.

"Yumi, mind if we talk alone?" Seto asked as Yumi turned her head toward Yugi, who nodded and walked on his way home.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Yumi asked with crossed arms.

"I hope you're planning on going to the dance for the tournament."

"I would, if I had a date, but there's not one..."

_"Person who meets your level and Wheeler's already got a whore to the dance?"_

"I'm just this close to leaving."

"And I also don't have a partner. We're both of a different sex and meet at our level... _a perfect match._"

"Are you asking me to be your date?"

"I'm asking for you to be my _partner_. There's nobody else that meets my level, Yumi! We may not agree personality wise, but we agree when it comes to games."

_"I find it hard to believe,"_ Yumi smirked, one hand on her hip.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Seto asked smooth, looking directly Yumi into the eyes. She began realizing how close they were. She couldn't keep her eyes off of those cold blue eyes filled with seriousness.

"Pick me up at 7," Yumi replied before turning around and walking a little farther from Seto, so she would feel less tensional. Her head turned with a half smirk. "When do you want to meet to set up our deck?"

"Tomorrow, 1:00 at my mansion. _Don't_ be late!" Seto declared. Yumi nodded then made her way home.

Seto waited until the next morning on Saturday. Tonight would be the dance and the tournament. He got out his suitcase filled with different rare cards. Most of which could help Yumi. She held a deck, the only one which defeated his own. Seto knew he would need as many cards as he needed to be sure it would match with Yumi's deck.

The rich man sat on his couch with his suitcase filled with cards as Mokuba walked into the living room where his brother was. He had his vest and jeans with a sucker in his mouth. He could see his brother was waiting for something _or someone_.

"What cha doing, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yumi and I are preparing for a tournament at our school. She's the only one qualified to be my duel partner. She's supposed to meet me here in about an hour," Seto replied. Mokuba sat beside his brother with a small smile.

"This is new. I thought you _hated_ her."

"I do, but the rest of the other duelists are not worthy to be my partner."

"What about Yugi?"

"This is a c_ouple duel_! The two duelists have to be the opposite sex."

"Wait, you mean you and Yumi are finally _dating_?"

"NO!" Seto replied with reddened cheeks. "She's just my _dueling partner_. It's different!"

"Co'mon Seto, you've been crushing on her since she kicked your ass in Duel Monsters! That's why you're so irritated at Yumi so much!"

"I told you, Mokuba. I have no_ love interest_ toward my rivals."

"Which is why you haven't got a girlfriend yet. Co'mon Seto, why don't cha ask Yumi out? I'm sure she'd love to go out with someone like you."

"Mokuba, you'll understand these things when you're older. Yumi and I are nothing else, but rivals!"

Mokuba sighed while rolling his eyes. He loved teasing his brother about his secret crush on Yumi. She was perfect for Seto as both a rival and a possible girlfriend. If only Seto wasn't so much into his rivalry. He'd probably have someone that would love and support him. He needed a Yumi in his life.

Seto peered into his suitcase filled with Duel Monsters cards. There were many cards perfect for tag-team decks for him and Yumi. One in particular was the fusion monster Master Dragon Knight. Seto remembered creating this card when he was trying to come with the perfect monstrous fusion card. For some reason, he thought of Black Luster Soldier and thought of combining Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier. _This would be perfect for their duel!_

Yumi was not one duelist to be predicted. She never dueled based on _power_ like Seto Kaiba. She used a flexible type of deck filled with different strategies and ways of defeating her opponents and not just _power_. She mostly used fiend-type monsters, but also other types of dark monsters. She had a dark nature to her, which fit perfectly with her deck. This _dark nature_ was one that was unpredictable, not even Seto could read it.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a guest!" Hobson announced to Seto, who realized Yumi arrived, and on time too.

"Send her in," Seto replied plainly.

Hobson nodded, then left the room. About a minute or so later, Yumi walked into the room with her casual outfit. She wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt under a jean jacket with a silver belt, which held her deck. She sat on the couch next to Seto like she was doing business. Her expression was plain and serious with what she wanted. Arms were crossed, matching her expression.

Seto pulled out his suitcase, showing all his cards he needed to make a deck. He pulled out the cards he always used in his deck like his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and other cards. Yumi also took out her cards and spread them out on the coffee table in front of her. There were all kinds of monsters that Seto remembered her using against him in their duels.

"Here's one I think we should use," Seto suggested, showing Master Dragon Knight.

"I'll put it in my deck," Yumi said, taking the card and placing it in her extra deck. "Though, we must also fill in any weaknesses in both our decks. You use a beatdown deck and with that, there is alot of weaknesses to it."

"There is no _weakness_!"

"If there wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to kick your ass so easily," Yumi pointed out with her bragging expression. Seto glared with irritation. "You have weak defenses, which is why I'm able to attack you so easily. I don't rely on _power_, I rely on the balance of different ways to defeat your opponent. You must higher your defenses just in case your enemies attack." She took out a trap card Negate Attack and gave it to Seto. "This card would be a good start."

Seto was about to have his pride get the best of him and not putting that card in his deck, but knew when it came to tag-team dueling, it was _teamwork_ that counted. This was the duelist who defeated him countless times. Seto put the card in his deck, along with other defensive cards and monsters despite his huge pride. There was no doubt Yumi was probably fighting against her pride as well.

"Use this!" Seto told Yumi, showing her a continuous spell card Burning Land. Her eyes widened as she took the card, then she smiled and nodded.

Seto found a smile on his face as Yumi took the card and placed it in her deck. Though, her pride was strong, at times her and Seto did find something they agreed on. When they did agree, it was something they would strongly agree on against anyone else's opinions and they never let go of that agreement. Yumi set up her Kuriboh cards, along with Five Star Twilight.

"Get those things out of my sight!" Seto said, glaring at the Kuribohs.

"Kuriboh is a very strong monster. It may not look that way, but if you have one in your hand, it can negate your enemy's attacks and combined can summon out Kuribabylon, which is strong by the amount of Kuribohs..."

"_One is enough!_ I'm not going to have those little bastards on my field!"

"You're an ass!" Yumi spat before taking out one Kuriboh card and placing the rest of them in her extra card pile filled with cards that she was not going to use for her and Seto's duel.

Because of Seto's and Yumi's opinions and differences, it took longer for them to finally come up with two decks that both would agree upon. It took a few hours on end. Of course, they would have supper and bathroom breaks if needed, but other than that they would try to find a balanced deck that they would agree on. One rather had too many strong monsters or Yumi's deck was not _strong enough_. There was also the argument on using _curtain cards_ for _curtain abilities_.

Mokuba would come downstairs to play games or do his homework. He sometimes asked his brother or Yumi for help and either one of them was willing to help. Still, their agreements and disagreements on their decks were at no end. It seemed as though they couldn't agree on _anything_.

Finally, their decks were complete. Seto still used the same beatdown deck, but with more defenses while Yumi included stronger monsters with spells and traps that strengthen her monsters. It was 5:20 when they were finally done. Yumi was tired and her butt hurt like crazy. She sighed aloud while laying back across the end of the couch.

"I never thought I'd be this tired from building a deck," Yumi muttered.

"I'd only take a day off preparing for a tournament with someone like you!" Seto said, halfly complaining.

Yumi sat herself up with slightly shocked eyes, saying, "_thanks..._ that's actually the nicest thing you've said to me." She gazed her eyes away as she felt a blush tenting her cheeks.

"Don't count on it happening again!" Seto glared, also showing a slight blush as well. Yumi showed a small smile, which complimented her looks.

Yumi couldn't keep her eyes off of Seto at that moment. She had to admit that Seto had his moments of being a decent and caring guy. His cold blue eyes began to have a soft and tender side to them. Yumi liked that in Seto and it made her feel warmer than usual.

Seto began sighing deeply while taking off his purple jacket, showing a black buttoned T-shirt. Yumi began noticing the built structure of Seto's upper body. His muscle tone was stone and his chest seemed smooth and warm. Yumi began looking away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She got up from the couch and grabbed her set deck.

"I should get going and buy a dress," Yumi said. Seto showed a slight smirk.

"Don't have a dress?" Seto asked.

"I've never been to a dance before! Not that I was _never asked_, but I don't dance," Yumi replied honestly.

_"Figures,"_ Seto snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not looking for a girl to dance, just to duel. Though, I'll take you to a nearby store, so we can enter the tournament."

"Two points for your generosity. You know, you should do this more often and maybe people will like you."

Seto responded with a glare before him and Yumi got inside the limo and stopped at JCPenny for an appropriate dress. Yumi paid for her dress, of course, since her grandpa gave her money for a dress before she left. After shopping, Seto dropped his date at her house to prepare for the dance. He didn't even know why he bothered dropping his rival off to a store to buy a stupid dress. _She should've already had a dress ready!_

Though, it was worth it when seeing that sweet smile again. Seto brushed that thought out. He hated it when he started thinking of Yumi like that. She was his rival _not_ his friend or... _The thought made his taste bitter._ He never wanted to think of Yumi as any _love interest_ of any kind... _did he?_ NO! Of course not!

Seto prepared for the dance/tournament he would have with Yumi. She was the only girl worthy enough to partner up with in a tag-team duel. _Nobody_ was going to stand in Seto's way of winning the crown. At least in this was one tournament Yumi would not prevent him from winning. Knowing Yugi, he would partner with his girlfriend Tea. She was a weak duelist, so Yugi and Tea stood no chance.

Seto had the limo drive up to the Game Shop where Yumi lived to pick her up to the dance. It was coming up and Yumi expected Seto to pick her up at 7:00. Luckily, he was rarely ever late for any event, especially dueling events. He arrived on time just as Yumi appeared in her new dress she bought with her grandpa's lend money.

The multimillionaire had to give Yumi credit, she looked really REALLY beautiful. In fact, she was _hot_. Her black hair up in a tight braid with her blond bangs hanging loosely on the sides of her face. She wore dark red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Seto could instantly see those soft eyelashes circling around those dark eyes. The wind gently breezed against Yumi as her dress swiftly blew in the wind along with her hair. She stood out like a golden apple.

Seto blushed madly while turning his head and sat straight up. The door opened by the limo driver, so Yumi would step into the vehicle. She sat down and laid her dress skirt neatly, which reached her ankles. It was of a sparkly black and strapless. Seto could see the upper cleavage of Yumi's breasts and her smooth skin around her neck and shoulder. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Yumi looked up and smiled just when Seto brushed his thoughts off, asking, "you have your deck?"

"Right here," Yumi replied, showing the deck her and Seto prepared.

"Good," Seto replied with a small smile before facing the driver. "Domino High!"

"Right away, sir!" The driver replied before driving off.

Yumi loved the inside of the limo, the lights and everything. It was more beautiful in the inside of the limo at nighttime. Usually, when she rode a limo, it was during the day time. She also noted Seto's suit.

"Nice outfit. I'd expect you to be one of the guys from the Men in Black," Yumi teased.

"And I'd expect you to be a china doll!"

Yumi showed a half smirk, then turned her body half around to face Seto with one arm on the back of the seat.

"So, what do you plan on doing after we win?" Yumi asked.

"Find other ways of defeating you, of course," Seto replied with his sly smile.

"And getting your ass kicked for the one hundredth time in a row?"

"I don't plan on losing to you forever! I won't stop at anything until you and your brother are defeated!"

"No matter who wins, you'll always be on my level, Seto."

Seto snorted, then realized something. He asked, "since when do you call me by my first name?"

"_Why..._ you don't..."

"I don't care, it's just... _never mind._"

Seto sighed aloud, sitting back in his seat along with Yumi. She looked out the window and noticed Domino High nearby. They were finally at the dance and it was time to rock and roll. Yumi gleamed out the window as the limo came to a stop. The limo driver stepped out of the car and let Seto and Yumi out.

Yumi loosely held Seto's arm for the man to lead her to the dance room. Seto eyed Yumi holding his arm, then realized that Yumi was his date for the dance. He lead his rival inside the school where the dance was held at. They gave out their tickets and entered the gym where the dance was held at. Seto was disappointed that it was not like a ballroom or anything, then again this was _a high school dance_, not the Prom.

Seto and Yumi sat at one of the tables to recheck their decks. Yumi shuffled her deck, then stuffed it in her purse before getting up from her seat.

"I'm going to get a hotdog and coke," Yumi said, before Seto grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'll get it. I am your date after all," Seto offered. "Besides, you already bought your dress."

"Then we can go."

Seto and Yumi walked to the hotdog stand to buy some hotdogs and soda. Everyone kept staring at the two, then talked. Yumi sighed aloud as her and Seto finally made it to the hotdog stand.

"What would you like?" The girl asked.

"Two hotdogs, no cheese, some popcorn, and coke. Add extra butter on the popcorn," Yumi ordered.

"Make the popcorn a bucket," Seto added.

"Right away!" The girl replied, then gave the two what they asked for.

"Thanks," Yumi thanked Seto before stuffing her mouth full of popcorn.

"You're sure less of a bitch tonight."

"That's because you're not being a complete asshole."

"When have I been_ a complete asshole_ when _you're_ not?"

"Like the time you stole my grandpa's card, tore it up, then locked your little brother inside a duel box with holographic monsters!"

"That was a long time ago and I'm not like that anymore!" Seto glared as Yumi walked in front of him with her arms folded and a deep glare. _"What?"_

"_'That was a long time ago and I'm not like that anymore!'_ Grow up! You don't expect people to forget stuff like that just because you don't do that anymore! When you regret something, you apologize for it, you selfish jackass!"

Seto glared even deeper, then softened it before a sigh slipped out of his mouth. He said, "you're right... I'm sorry." Yumi rose two eyebrows in pure shock. She never heard those words come out of Seto's mouth before. _Did he just say he was sorry?_ Seto glared at the ground with a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I was jealous and I let my jealousy get the best of me."

_"That's a start,"_ Yumi replied.

Seto and Yumi walked to their table and ate their food. They shared popcorn and drink their soda. They stuck their hand into the bucket of popcorn, touching their fingers slightly. Seto snatched his hand from the bucket and ate the popcorn. While eating, Yumi noticed her friends coming along.

"Hey Yue!" Tea greeted Yumi while they gave each other hugs.

"Hey doll! It's been a while," Mai greeted.

"Mai, how ya doin' girlfriend!" Yumi greeted Mai happily.

"Like I would miss something like this!" Mai replied. "Hey, how 'bout we go dance?"

"Great idea, Mai!" Joey agreed.

_"Whoopee,"_ Seto replied sarcastically. He sighed while rolling his eyes. "Why not?"

"Don't be such a poor sport!" Tea glared at Seto.

"Forget it, Tea. Let's just have a good time," Yugi said, then faced his sister. "Co'mon sis!"

"Okay Yugi," Yumi finally agreed.

The four friends had a couple dance, but sticking together at the same time. Seto and Yumi moved their legs from side to side and made some cross moves while they held their hands, lacing their fingers. Seto then turned Yumi around under his arms.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," Seto said.

"I said I _don't_ dance, doesn't mean I can't," Yumi clarified before Seto began rolling his eyes.

_"Right."_

"I don't see you as the dancing type either."

_"Gee, what gave you that clue?"_ Seto asked sarcastically.

The music then stopped as the stage to the gym opened its curtains and the Principal announced,_ "welcome students! It is now time for the Couple Tournament to begin!"_ Everyone cheered aloud as Seto made a snort.

_"About time,"_ Seto said. "I was getting bored."

_"We can only take four contestants to duel. Anyone participating, come to the front!"_ The principal announced.

Seto and Yumi came forward, along with Joey and Mai, Yugi and Tea, and two other students. Yugi and Tea dueled against the two students while Seto and Yumi dueled Joey and Mai. It was very easy to see that Seto and Yumi won the duel with their teamwork. Everyone was amazed at how these two dueled. This was the first time anyone's ever seen Seto and Yumi working together.

Yugi and Tea won their duel as well. Yugi was able to help Tea through her difficulties and weaknesses. She was a beginner, but Yugi was fine with that. For the most part, Tea's friendship deck worked perfectly with Yugi's toy deck. Yugi found it hard to believe that he would duel against _his sister_. For years they had shared the title _king and queen_ and now they were to share it with someone else.

The final duel was the most exciting one, mostly because of the fact the King of Games and Queen of Games were now dueling against _each other._ In the end, the four of them had a good time. Seto found a smile on his face from dueling. Yugi and Yumi were the only two duelists who challenged him at the peak of his best. Though, to a... _sorta great surprise_, Seto and Yumi won the duel. Though, it was only due to the fact that Tea's life points went to zero. Everyone cheered for the winners.

_"Looks like we have our year's Duelist King and Queen of the school!"_ The Principal declared as the members of student council crowned Seto and Yumi. They both looked at each other and saw the most satisfying smiles they'd ever see in each other.

The music then turned slow and Seto and Yumi were found dancing slowly to the music. Yumi could never forget all the fun times she's always had dueling against Seto. It was no different dueling _with_ him. Seto found the same fun and satisfaction. Though, he could not remember why he _hated_ losing to Yumi. Was it because she was a girl? Was it Seto was a sore loser? Or maybe... _just maybe..._

"We did good," Yumi said with a brilliant smile.

"We may not agree in everything, but you always push me to my limits. I like it better when we're against each other... you help me become stronger," Seto admitted.

"You help me become stronger too."

"But you _always_ win... _most of the time anyways._"

"I always make my deck stronger, because every time I duel you, I run into a new hole I have to find my way out of."

Seto smirked and a chuckle escaped from his nose. He replied, "then why so confident?"

"So I don't look weak."

"I've never seen you _weak_."

"That's because I hide it," Yumi admitted. She found herself coming closer to the tall billionaire, who slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're confident, because you're _weak_?"

"No, I'm confident, so no one will see _how_ to make me weaker."

"I still wonder how _that's_ possible."

"There's always a way," Yumi promised while staring at the stage where the duels were commencing.

"Want to sit down?"

"Yes please."

"Perhaps someplace quieter before this music gets to my head?"

"That too."

Seto led Yumi out of the gym and was able to sneak through the hallways of the school and a little farther from the dance room at the stairwell. They sat on the benches by the stairs to rest their legs from being sore from all the dancing. Yumi also took off her high heels, since they were killing her feet.

"I've never seen the school so quiet..._ that's a start_," Yumi smirked.

"It's always this quiet when there's nobody around," Seto replied plainly.

"I guess I have never been inside the school at this time before," Yumi admitted before a sigh left her mouth. "When do you think the dance will be over?"

"Probably an hour," Seto shrugged, not seeming to care.

_"Huh."_

"So, you've never been to a dance?"

"_No._ There was not one guy that was my type."

_"And yet you said yes to me?"_ Seto asked sarcastically.

Yumi felt a blush enter her cheeks and, out of reflects, she kissed softly on Seto's cheek. Seto felt his hormones hit him like wildfire when he felt those soft lips against his cheek. He swished his head toward Yumi, feeling his cheeks turn red hot. A question was shown on his eyebrows.

Seto leaned closer to Yumi, carefully holding her face. What could he say? He knew it didn't matter if this was _his rival_ or not. There was no doubt about it that Seto Kaiba was in love with Yumi Moto. He tasted those soft lips that would make the whole world melt. How long had he felt this way? How long had he wanted this? It seemed way too long.

Yumi slowly curled her arms around her Seto's neck, kissing him back. Seto wanted to be the one to finish the kiss and kissed Yumi some more, eventually erasing the bitter lipstick and reaching that tasty pink skin under it. Yumi tangled her fingers through Seto's hair, it felt so soft like kitten fur. She could also smell that sweet cologne... _or was it aftershave?_

All of a sudden, Yumi felt herself slipping on the bench and fell right off, landing the tiled floor on her bottom. Seto had two hands on the bench, going through his head about what he just did. Yumi cringed over the fact that she hit the ground and landed on her butt, then looked up at Seto and snickered before clamping her hand over her mouth.

_"Oh my gosh,"_ Yumi snickered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You have my lipstick all over your mouth!"

Seto felt his face flash red as he used his suit sleeve to wipe up the lipstick while Yumi continued to laugh. She got up on her feet, then, after Seto finished wiping his mouth, Yumi kissed the man again. His lips were soft and warm, just like his heart. There was a soft side to Seto Kaiba, it just had to take time to notice it.

The kiss was finished and they looked deep into their eyes. It was as if love was twinkling around the two.

_"No matter..."_ Seto said quietly, in a gentle whisper. _"We'll always be rivals."_

_"I love you as both,"_ Yumi whispered before she felt another gentle kiss. "My rival and my man. _I love you._"

"I love you too..." Seto replied, then made a line of kisses from Yumi's shoulder to neck, then putting his lips to the girl's ear._ "my queen."_


End file.
